Chris Tamburello
|death = |hometown = Quincy, Massachusetts |BothSeasons = Y |challenges = The Inferno (final) The Inferno II (final) The Duel The Inferno 3 The Gauntlet III (final) The Duel II Rivals Battle of the Exes (final) Rivals II (won) Free Agents Battle of the Exes II Invasion of the Champions (won) XXX: Dirty 30 (final) Final Reckoning War of the Worlds War of the Worlds 2 (won) |challengewins = 47 |eliminations = 9 (5 wins, 4 losses) |money = $515,000 |BothSpinoffs = Y |spinoffs = Champs vs. Pros ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2017) (won) ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2018) (won) |spinoffchallengewins = 12 |twitter = TheOfficial_CT |instagram = _famous4nothing |spinoffmoney = $112,950}}Chris "CT" Tamburello was a contestant from The Real World: Paris. He was a winner of Rivals II, Invasion of the Champions, ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2017), ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2018), and War of the Worlds 2, and a finalist on The Inferno, The Inferno II, The Gauntlet III, Battle of the Exes, and XXX: Dirty 30. He also competed on The Duel, The Inferno 3, The Duel II, Rivals, Free Agents, Battle of the Exes II, Champs vs. Pros, Final Reckoning, and War of the Worlds. Biography Retrieved from MTV.com The Inferno Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Despite losing the "Seven Deadly Sins" Final Challenge, CT received $10,000 from the Real World's team bank account. **CT received an additional $1,000 for completing the "Twist and Shoot" challenge, bringing his total earnings to $11,000. The Inferno II Challenge History Notes *Despite losing the "Montezuma's Revenge" Final Challenge, CT received $10,000 from the Bad Asses' team bank account. The Duel Challenge History Elimination History Notes *CT was disqualified from the "Push Me" Duel after improperly unhooking the flag from the carabiner. The Inferno 3 Challenge History Notes *Before any challenges took place, CT was disqualified from the game for drunkenly punching Davis. The Gauntlet III Challenge History The Duel II Challenge History Notes *Before any challenges took place, CT and Adam were both disqualified from the game after they engaged in an ugly brawl. Rivals Challenge History Elimination History Notes *CT received $1,000 for winning the "Sync or Swim" challenge. Battle of the Exes Challenge History Notes *CT received $50,000 for finishing the "Viking Quest" Final Challenge in second place. **CT received an additional $2,500 for winning the "Race to the Altar" and "Feel the Burn" challenges, bringing his total earnings to $52,500. Rivals II Challenge History Notes *CT received $62,500 for winning the "Nightmare Island" Final Challenge. **CT received an additional $500 for winning the "Swingers" challenge, bringing his total earnings to $63,000. Free Agents Challenge History Elimination History Battle of the Exes II Challenge History Notes *CT was disqualified after his partner Diem was deemed unable to continue in the game due to illness. Invasion of the Champions Challenge History Elimination History Notes *CT invaded the game prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of the season's twist. *CT received $100,000 for winning the Final Challenge. **CT received an additional $12,500 from the Champions' team bank account, bringing his total earnings to $112,500. Champs vs. Pros Challenge History Notes *CT raised $5,000 for the Grayken Center for Addiction Medicine for being the winning team captain of the "Over the Line" challenge. XXX: Dirty 30 Challenge History Redemption History Notes *CT was unable to arrive with the rest of his castmates due to passport issues and joined the game prior to the "Cool Under Fire" challenge. *CT received $15,000 for finishing the Final Challenge in third place. Champs vs. Stars (2017) Challenge History Notes *CT raised $50,000 for F.I.G.H.T. for winning the "Championship Series" Final Challenge. **CT raised an additional $5,000 for being the MVP of the "Flag Pole" challenge, bringing his total earnings to $55,000. Champs vs. Stars (2018) Challenge History Notes *CT raised $50,000 for F.I.G.H.T. for winning the "Bankroll" Final Challenge. **CT raised an additional $2,950 from his individual bank account, bringing his total earnings to $52,950. Final Reckoning Challenge History Redemption History War of the Worlds Challenge History Elimination History War of the Worlds 2 Challenge History Notes *CT entered the game as a Reinforcement and was placed on Team UK following the "Trench Warfare" challenge. *CT received $250,000 for winning the Final Challenge. Trivia *CT made a surprise appearance during Episodes 8 and 9 of Cutthroat as a Heavy Hitter. He was brought in to compete in the Gulag against Johnny Devenanzio and Tyler Duckworth. *CT made two surprise appearances during Episodes 8 and 9 of Battle of the Bloodlines. In Episode 8, he was brought in with Diem Brown's younger sister, Faith, to demonstrate the "Too Clingy" challenge as a tribute to Diem. In Episode 9, he was brought back again as a Heavy Hitter to compete against Jamie Banks in the Pit. *CT and Camila Nakagawa share the record for most Challenge seasons being sent home without formally losing an elimination round, with three each. *CT holds the record for most Challenges seasons before winning, with eight. *CT is the only contestant to be disqualified from two Challenge seasons due to physical violence. *CT is the only contestant to win more than one Challenge spinoff. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:The Real World Contestants Category:The Inferno Contestants Category:The Inferno II Contestants Category:The Duel Contestants Category:The Inferno 3 Contestants Category:The Gauntlet III Contestants Category:The Duel II Contestants Category:Rivals Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes Contestants Category:Rivals II Contestants Category:Free Agents Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes II Contestants Category:Invasion of the Champions Contestants Category:Champs vs. Pros Contestants Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Contestants Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Contestants Category:Champs vs. Stars (2018) Contestants Category:Final Reckoning Contestants Category:War of the Worlds Contestants Category:War of the Worlds 2 Contestants Category:Disqualified Contestants Category:Winners